The present invention relates to that type of irrigation machine shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,275 to Tidwell and comprises an improvement thereon and a simplification thereof.
In accordance with this invention, a self-propelled and essentially self-steering irrigation machine carrying a large hose reel whose hose can be coupled to a fixed source of water traverses a field of crops and has the ability to reverse its direction of travel automatically upon reaching the ends of crop rows or a field boundary. The reversal means are gravity assisted and set into operation merely by contact of a reversing weight with a fixed abutment element which can be provided at the ends of crop rows. The reversing weight is supported on an inclined trackway fixed to a frame which is rockable on a transverse axis relative to wide stance dolly or carriage wheels. Traction wheel units are mounted at each end of the rockable frame and are powered continuously in rotation in opposite directions by a simplified drive system which includes a take-off to operate the vertical axis hose reel so that the hose may be wound up during reverse passes of the machine and paid out during forward passes. A higher speed drive for one traction wheel is provided for off-field and turning operations. The machine can be steered by a walking attendant or a seated rider and the steering handle can be locked in a straight ahead position. Furrow following guide shoes which are retractable are also provided for use in the self-steering mode.